


dessert and then goodnight?

by msaudreyanne



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Modern AU, ice cream prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msaudreyanne/pseuds/msaudreyanne
Summary: Tumblr prompt! requested from an anon. Cross-posting so I don't lose it in the vast depths of tumblr 💛Person A is the cutie who runs the ice cream truck, Person B has been trying to figure out their schedule so they can talk with themSpecial appearance by mah girl Maria, who is the MVP of most things.
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	dessert and then goodnight?

“Anya, you’ve gotten ice cream four times this week! Do we really need to go again?

“Yes! Come on, Maria! They have the best apple pie ice cream ever!” 

“Is this like a pregnancy craving?? Are you telling me you’re pregnant?”

“NO. Oh my gosh, Maria. I just really like this ice cream and they switch their locations up all the time! I don’t want to miss out!”

Maria let Anya drag her along the pier towards the parked ice cream truck. How they could manage to stay in business in November, in New York City, was beyond her. She’d actually been the one to jokingly suggest getting ice cream to Anya the first time. It _had_ been really delicious, but her sister’s sweet tooth was really pushing the limits of reason at the moment. 

Their other siblings had apparently been looped into the latest chaotic Anya streak as well. They’d texted Maria that morning to let her know they’d already been forced into ice cream with Anya earlier in the week, and when Anya would send out the group text later asking for company, it would be _Maria_ that would have to go with her. This was all her fault, really. At least according to Tatiana, Olga and Alexei. 

Anya seemed to vibrate with energy as they waited in line. 

“Jesus, Anya. It’s just ice cream...” She tried to keep her muttering quiet enough, but her sister turned and swatted her arm playfully. 

“I know it’s just ice cream, but I really like it!” 

Just as Maria was about to apologize - really...it was just ice cream...she could be nice - a smooth, deep voice called them up to the window. Anya squeaked and skipped forward, blush staining her cheeks. 

“Hi, Dmitry! I didn’t know you were working again today!” Anya tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and bit her lip and all of a sudden everything clicked for Maria. 

_Best apple pie ice cream, my ass._

This interesting development required photographic evidence. Their siblings would never believe her without proof. No way would Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanov be a giggling school girl while flirting with the guy who ran the ice cream truck. 

“I’m always working, Miss Nastya. You know that. Apple pie again?” He shot her a charming wink and a grin. Maria watched with absolute rapture as her stubborn, firecracker of a sister melted before her. 

“You know me so well, Dmitry.” Seriously. Could no one else see this? How was this publicly decent? “Oh! I brought my sister, Maria. She’s the one that introduced me to your truck!” 

Maria sidled up to the window, unable to keep the shit-eating grin off her face. 

“Well hello there, Dmitry was it? Are you single?”

“MARIA.”

The man looked so embarrassed. His flushed cheeks now rivaled Anya’s. She could see out of the corner of her eye her sister looking a wonderful combination of enraged and jealous. 

_Perfect._

“Um...yes. Yes I am...single, that is.” Dmitry cast a glance at Anya, but didn’t really know what else to say. 

_Idiots, the pair of them._

“Well, will you do me a real solid? My siblings and I are sick of coming down here every day so Anya can flirt with you. Can you please just ask her out and put the rest of us out of our misery?”

_“MARIA!”_

“Anya...Anya wants to go out with me?”

“Oh. So much. It’s almost disgusting how much she likes you. So when are you free? She also enjoys pizza and long walks through the park.”

“MARIA I’M GOING TO MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP.” 

“Anya?” She whipped her head to meet Dmitry’s eye, blushing all the way to her roots now. “Would you...would you want to get dinner tonight? I’m off in about an hour?” 

There was the hair-tucking-behind-the-ear again. And the giggling. “I...yeah. Yeah that sounds...nice.”

“Great.” If Maria was being objective, he did have a pretty nice smile. It seemed to glow when he responded to Anya. 

“Excellent. I’d like a double scoop of strawberry ice cream and here’s Anya’s number. Pick her up at 7 and have her home by midnight or I’ll set Tatiana loose.” 

Maria could be just as frank as her sisters. Maybe one of these days they’d start believing her. As Anya spluttering continued, Dmitry bashfully handed their ice cream through the window. 

“I’ll see you at 7 then, Miss Nastya.” 

“I can’t wait.” 

Maria snapped another quick picture of the two idiots in love - already, even - and silently wondered to herself if a framed copy would be sufficient Christmas presents for her entire family...

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading💛💛💛


End file.
